


Still Homo In Every Way

by NatureTree



Series: Homosapiens: A Mess Up [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatureTree/pseuds/NatureTree
Summary: bitch: Pidgesucksantasdick: yea?bitch: imma beat her up





	Still Homo In Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> Homophobia and transphobia will be mentioned so please don't read if it triggers you.
> 
> Also as a note I have no problem what-so-ever with catholic or religious people but quite a bit of the homophobia/transphobia comes from religious people, if I'm being honest. And yes, Pidge's family is catholic but are accepting. Pidge is even catholic themself.

**[sucksantasdick added Lordofhearts, bitch, quizacker and three more to the chat]**

**bitch:** oh my bish

 **kissmyhjunk:** ohh no

no o nonono

waht happened this tiem?

 **sucksantasdick** : Ill tell yall what happeed

 **Lordofhearts** : oh fuc pidges texan is comin out

 **quizacker:** I thought Pidge was Italian???

 **kissmyhjunk:** oh pidge is italin lanc e is just joikng

 **Lordofhearts:** like i Always am

that's what gets the ladies ;)

 **bitch:** actually thats what makes the ladies evacuate

 **Lordofhearts:** ouchie

Y u hrt me Lurs?

 **bitch:** there's your fuuuuucking answer.

 **Lordofhearts:** :(((((((((((

 **quizacker:** Weren't we summoned because Pidge wanted to talk to us?

About something important.

 **bitch:** thas rght bae!

thnks for keeping me on trc

 **Lordofhearts:** oh okay i see how it is

 **G-note:** shut the fuck lance

 **Lordofhearts:** ouch everyone's really gainst me today arent ya?

 **kissmyhjunk:** im still with you bud

 **Lordofhearts:** naawwww i stan on (1) man

 **kissmyhjunk:** naawwww

i love ya too bud

 **Lordofhearts:** bro

 **kissmyhjunk:** bro

 **Lordofhearts:** bro

 **kissmyhjunk** : bro

 **Lordofhearts:** bro

 **kissmyhjunk:** bro

 **Lordofhearts:** bro

 **kissmyhjunk:** bro <3

 **Lordofhearts:** bro <3

 **G-note:** gay

 **Lordofhearts:** stfu billy ray

 **G-note:** i'm taking that as a compliment

 **Lordofhearts:** do whatever you want is not like i care

 **quizacker:** Pidge are you okay?

 **G-note:** shut the fuck up "loverboy"

 **Lordofhearts:** u can try to score more girls than i could

 **kissmyhjunk:** dont worry Romelle, Pidge takes time when upset

 **quizacker:** Okay, but what if something serious happened?

 **G-note:** i wouldn't even have to try

 **Lordofhearts:** pffffft you hear this guy?

he thinks hes something?

cuuute

 **kissmyhjunk:** if something serious happened pidge would tell us

 **bitch:** guys!! shut the fuck up!

NO ONE fucking cares about how many girls you can score and no one cares about anything with you two to do about right fucking now.

 **Lordofhearts:** shit...

Allura just used proper grammar???

**[G-note left the chat]**

**Lordofhearts** : come back ya coward

no oe likes cowards

 **bitch:** shut up lance

 **Lordofhearts:** :(((((((

**[quizacker added G-note to the chat]**

**sucksantasdick:** so today i met my aunt again and of course she brought her fucking ideals with her agin like no Susan nobody cares about what the fuck you have to say so go suck a fucking dick it's n ot like you don't do that all the time anyways. so we were hving a dinner party my mom, dad, aunt and i and she just said "oh katie i heard you got a boyfrind????" and leaned forward with a lenny face like no Susan i don't want a close look at your disgusting face. Anyways i said yeah and and she was just like looking at my mom with a fucing pleased smile "look Colleen i said you had noooothi g to worry about your daughter is still a clean catholic young woman who likes boys and only boys and hasn't even thought of having sex Before she's married. Oh did i mention she's a young beautiful girl!" Like no Susan i'm not a straight fucking girl i'm not even a fucking girl like yeah i have a vagina and i have periods every month and yeah i date a guy but i'm not a fucking straight white basic bitch of a girl. Just because i'm dating a guy doesn't make me less pansexual or less non-binary. i'm still me and i'm still great so fuck you Susan and your fucking ideals. my mom and dad still loves me an d if they could they would beat you to the ground but no they know i prefer to do it myself. so fuck yall homophobic and transphobis people in the ass and call me god. There, suck a dick, Susan.

 **bitch:** Pidge

 **sucksantasdick:** yea?

 **bitch:** imma beat her up

 **quizacker** : you know what pidge? ya pansexual non-binary people are valid and loved and even though im just a bisexual i know how freaking annoying it can be with all these prejudices so just... take care of yourself for me okay?

 **sucksantasdick:** ...

okay

 **Lordofhearts:** pidge i swear to god if you ever need me i live just a few miles away i can come and get ya or just support you over phone if you ever need me okay?

 **sucksantasdick:** of course

 **bitch:** same with me pidge call me in the middle of the night you know i never sleep anyways.

 **sucksantasdick:** thanks

i love you.

 **quizacker:** we love you too Pidge.

 **Lordofhearts:** on Another note is your aunts name actually Susan?

 **sucksantasdick:** Yup.

 **Lordofhearts:** Pfffft

 **kissmyhjunk:** im coming over with pb cookies.

**Author's Note:**

> [Bonus]  
> lifeishard: Redrum


End file.
